Son pire cauchemar
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Kate a quitté le loft pour protéger son mari, pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle enquête sur l'affaire Locksat mais elle ne pense certainement pas qu'au final, il n'est protégé de rien... Spoiler saison 8


**Re coucou les gens me revoila une deuxième fois aujourd'hui pour vous poster cet os coup de tête, il m'a juste prit deux heures d'écriture tant j'étais inspirée, ça faisait longtemps. Avec celui ci je porte ma pierre à l'édifice saison 8 en écrivant ma version de l'histoire. Veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes éventuelles, je me suis relu mais sans béta, on laisse des fautes car on voit celles des autres mais pas les** **nôtres mais bon ça ne gênera aucunement la lecture.**

 **Voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

* * *

 **Son pire cauchemar**

Elle l'avait quitté pour pouvoir enquêter seule, pour le protéger, pour le tenir éloigner de cette affaire. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher ses investigations si elle restait au loft, il finirait forcément par tomber sur un de ses dossiers et voudrait en être comme il avait toujours voulu lorsque cela la concernait au risque de se faire tuer et cela c'était hors de question, elle ne le supporterait pas. Alors elle était partie le cœur en miettes, elle l'avait laissé seul avec ses questions, son incompréhension, ses doutes.

Elle avait bien tenté de le rassurer de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui mais elle avait bien vu qu'il peinait à la croire. Comment le blâmer, une femme ne quittait pas son mari si elle l'aimait encore. Et pourtant, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie et c'était bien cela le problème car sa peur la plus grande revenait au grand galop depuis que l'affaire Locksat avait surgit dans sa vie, son pire cauchemar celui de le perdre. Alors elle partait par amour, pour ne pas le mettre en danger espérant tout au fond de son cœur, qu'il comprendrait et que lorsqu'elle en aurait finit, il lui pardonnerait et qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble la vie de leur rêve.

Depuis, il n'avait de cesse de vouloir la reconquérir, de venir au poste pour lui offrir ses attentions d'homme amoureux qu'il était. Elle en était heureuse même si elle tentait toujours de l'éloigner d'elle mais son cœur lui, l'appelait criait, hurlait son amour.

Ses regards, son sourire lui disait je t'aime et quoi qu'elle en dise Castle n'était pas dupe alors si ce n'était pas par désamour qu'elle était partie, c'était pour autre chose. Tout allait à merveille entre eux, le bonheur complet, un couple uni et amoureux comme au premier jour, jusqu'à la disparition de sa femme il y a quelques semaines…

Et à partir de ce constat, il avait cherché, cherché ce qui l'avait fait le quitté et l'évidence était venue le frapper de plein fouet. Elle était sur une affaire. Une affaire dangereuse si dangereuse qu'elle avait peur pour sa vie à lui et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait quitté pour le mettre à l'écart, pour le protéger.

Et il s'était enfin poser la question qui aurait due le frapper à l'instant même où elle avait quitté le loft, cette question qui était restée bloquer aux tréfonds de son esprit à cause du choc provoqué par le départ de l'amour de sa vie. Et si l'affaire Locksat n'était pas close ? Si derrière la mort d'Alyson Hyde, il y avait plus, si ce n'était pas fini ?

C'est à cette révélation qu'il avait comprit à quel point il avait été stupide de penser que tout était clos, que cette affaire s'arrêtait à un procureur véreux. Non, la CIA semblait impliquée au plus haut niveau, du moins un de ses membres éminent, ce qui voulait dire que cette femme n'était qu'une branche de cette ramification bien organisés. Quelqu'un d'autre était derrière ce fameux mémo, quelqu'un de bien plus puissant qu'un simple procureur. Cette dernière n'était qu'un bouc émissaire pour brouiller les pistes et que la voie de la vérité soit abandonné et ça Beckett le savait.

Ce fut d'abord la colère qui l'avait envahie, elle lui avait encore mentit, lui avait caché des choses, elle lui avait promit « plus de secret » et à peine les mots prononcés qu'elle rompait cette promesse. Ne lui avait-il pas fait reconnaître qu'ensemble, ils étaient plus forts ?

Puis la peur, la terreur pour être exacte l'avait étreint, celle de perdre sa femme sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. La personne derrière tout cela n'avait pas hésité à faire tuer toute une équipe d'enquêteurs du FBI directement détachée du bureau du procureur, alors ce n'était pas un simple capitaine de la police criminelle qui allait les gêner.

Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour l'aider, pour la mettre hors de danger. Accepterait-elle son aide alors qu'elle l'avait quitté pour le mettre à l'écart de tout ça ? Il n'en était pas certain.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu 4 ans en arrière lorsqu'elle lui disait que l'affaire de sa mère ne la concernait qu'elle et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Que c'était sa vie et non la sienne.

Mais cette fois, il n'allait pas laissé faire, non, cette fois, il allait enquêter à son tour, seul, comme elle, pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle disparaisse si elle comprenait ses intentions.

Il avait fouillé dans les dossiers de la police, ceux du FBI ayant obtenue de l'aide d'un ami hacker. Il n'avait pas hésité à faire pirater l'ordinateur personnel de sa femme pour voir où en étaient ses investigations, il y avait découvert des emails échangés entre elle et Vikram tous cryptés. Emails que son ami hacker avait prit un plaisir infini à décoder, non sans mal. Il avait alors eu la confirmation de ce qu'il avait craint, cette dernière enquêtait bien sur l'affaire Locksat avec son ancien collègue du FBI.

A partir de là, il avait autant d'informations que Beckett mais son « regard neuf » et ses relations avec la pègre l'avait conduit à une piste sérieuse. Son ami Dino lui en devait une, il lui avait promit un service, ce qu'il voudrait pour avoir sauvé son bras droit de la prison. C'est ainsi que les hommes du mafieux avait laissé trainé leurs oreilles et lui avaient donné des informations précieuses, il avait donc remonté la piste du mémo et découvert avec son ami hacker qui était derrière ce dernier, qui était Locksat. Et ce qu'il avait découvert était lourd, très lourd. Il ne s'était pas imaginé dans quoi il avait mit les pieds. Il avait bien pensé que cette affaire remontait jusque dans les plus hautes sphères du gouvernement mais il ne s'imaginait pas à quel point, cela était périlleux. Toute cette histoire était extrêmement grave, la sécurité nationale et même mondiale était en jeu. Il se devait de faire quelque chose afin de déjouer les plans de ce Locksat.

Il savait qu'il était en danger de mort, il l'avait comprit lorsque le corps de son ami Hacker avait été découvert, ses ordinateurs ravagés, les disques durs, disparus. Il n'avait que peu de temps avant qu'ils remontent à lui. Il ne savait pas comment faire à qui s'adresser à qui faire confiance. A part sa femme bien sur mais c'était la mettre en danger que d'aller la voir et de partager ses découvertes avec elle.

Alors il s'était souvenu de l'idée qu'il avait eue pour éviter que cette affaire soit enterrée et lui avec. Encore une fois, il allait faire appel à son ami journaliste de 3WLQL qui allait finir par lui dresser un autel à sa gloire tant le scoop qui lui offrait était grand.

Il se dirigeait vers la chaine, ses précieuses informations sur une clé usb, bien au chaud dans la poche de sa veste, lorsqu'il sentit une arme dans le creux de ses reins, immédiatement il sentit son sang se figer en glace dans ses veines.

« Ne faites aucun geste brusque M. Castle » Ordonna une voix froide derrière lui.

Castle obtempéra sans broncher, son regard se posant sur l'enseigne de la chaine qui aurait due être son salut. Finalement il n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre hors de danger, finalement Locksat allait encore gagner, du moins en partie...

Lorsque l'homme et lui-même se retrouvèrent assez éloignés des regards indiscrets. L'individu le fouilla le maintenant toujours en joue à la recherche de la clé qu'il trouva rapidement. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'homme qui se recula son arme pointé sur Castle. Sa main libre glissant la clé dans sa poche de veste.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû continuer à fouiner monsieur Castle, vous auriez dû faire comme votre femme, laisser cette affaire derrière vous et croire en notre mise en scène, vous auriez pu vivre une vie si belle avec votre magnifique épouse mais il a fallut que vous mettiez votre nez là où il ne faut pas. »

Castle retint un sourire au monologue de l'homme, il ne savait pas que Kate enquêtait elle aussi en secret, elle serait donc sauve, Locksat ne chercherait pas à l'atteindre pour la faire taire. Car la chose que son ennemi ne savait pas, c'est que Castle avait prévu une éventuelle attaque avant qu'il ne puisse dévoiler au monde ce qui se préparait en secret. Toutes les informations qu'il avait découvert avec son défunt ami avaient été mises sur un serveur sécurisé qui demandait un nouveau code chaque jour, si celui-ci n'était pas entré toutes les 24 heures alors elles seraient automatiquement envoyées à tous les journaux, chaines et autres sites d'informations des états unis. Eh bien sur il était le seul à en connaitre le code, son ami étant mort.

« Je suis franchement désolé monsieur Castle, j'adore vos livres et vous tuer me peine sachant que je ne connaitrais pas la suite des aventures de Nikki Heat ainsi que celles de Derrick Storm ! » fit-il dans dans un soupire « Mais que voulez-vous, c'est le métier qui veut ça, on ne fait pas toujours des choses qui nous font plaisir mais mon patron me paie trop bien pour que je fasse une concession, comme celle de vous laisser en vie ! »

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, la police enquêtera et remontera jusqu'à vous » contra Castle sentant le désespoir l'envahir.

« J'en doute monsieur Castle, je fais ce métier depuis 20 ans et jamais personne n'a eu ne serais-ce qu'un semblant de piste qui remonterait jusqu'à moi, pour le monde, vous serez mort à cause d'un simple vol qui à mal tourné, j'ai même déjà mon « assassin » déclara l'individu avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Le pire c'est qui ne se souviendra même pas s'il vous a vraiment tué ou non. A l'heure actuelle, il est complètement défoncé, seul, chez lui. »

« Les caméras de sécurité verrons que vous m'avez abordé ! » Argua l'écrivain sentant la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre grossir.

« Ca aussi je m'en suis occupé avec l'aide de mon patron, comment croyez vous qu'il n'est jamais été démasqué depuis toutes ses années où il prépare sa petite affaire ! »

Castle déglutit alors que l'homme armait son révolver, il s'approcha de lui avec un sourire démonique, nul doute qu'il allait aimer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Au revoir monsieur Castle ! » Souffla l'assassin pointant son arme sur sa poitrine.

Il eut une pensée pour sa fille qui allait perdre son père de la même manière que Kate avait perdue sa mère, une pour la sienne qui ne se remettrait pas de sa mort, un parent ne pouvait pas se remettre du décès de son enfant, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Puis vint la dernière, celle qui arriva alors que la balle pénétrait dans sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration. Kate, sa Kate, sa si fantastique femme allait être anéantie, il le savait, comme il l'aurait été si cela avait été elle qui était morte. Et alors que son corps inerte touchait le sol laissant sa vie le quitter, il eut une dernière vison celle de l'amour de sa vie, en larme.

Son corps avait été découvert par un livreur qui approvisionnait une petite épicerie du Bronx, dans une ruelle peu fréquentés et peu fréquentable entre deux battisses insalubres. Une ruelle semblable à celle dans laquelle on avait retrouvé Johanna Beckett. Le capitaine du 12th regardait le corps de son mari d'un regard éteint sous ceux de ses amis Ryan, Esposito et Lanie, personne n'osait prononcer une parole qui aurait pu la réconforter car ils savaient cela inutile, rien ne pourrait la consoler à présent qu'elle avait perdue son amour, son âme, son air.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinués, ses lèvres tremblaient, ses jambes flageolaient ne semblant plus la tenir. Elle s'écroula auprès de son mari sans vie, prenant sa main, cette même main qui l'avait si souvent caressé, serrée, donné de l'amour, du plaisir. Cette main qui l'avait si souvent réconfortée qui à présent était mortellement glacée. Ce corps qu'elle avait tant aimé étreindre et aimé la mettait à présent dans le désespoir le plus profond. Cette mort celle de l'unique amour de sa vie la plongeait dans un abysse sans fin, elle ne survivrait pas à cette perte, elle en était certaine sa mort appellerait la sienne inexorablement. La pluie s'était mise à tomber par trombe d'eau, le ciel semblait déverser la même peine qu'elle à la perte de cet être si indispensable. Elle savait qu'elle tiendrait le temps de retrouver son assassin puis après cela le chaos l'envahirait pour l'ensevelir sous terre pour ne plus la laisser faire surface.

Et le chaos était arrivé plus tôt qu'elle ne pensait, deux jours après, tous les journaux du pays mettaient à jour les découvertes de Castle. Et Kate avait comprit, elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait soupçonné à l'instant même où elle avait posé ses yeux sur le corps de son mari. Locksat avait l'avait fait tué. Tout était sa faute, elle avait choisit de continuer cette enquête et pire encore, elle avait cru qu'en laissant Castle en dehors de tout cela en le quittant, il serait sauf. Elle avait voulu qu'il soit en sécurité, qu'il ne se mêle pas de ses affaires mais en s'éloignant de lui, elle avait eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle désirait. Il avait enquêté seul et elle n'avait pu le protéger.

A cause de son entêtement, de son obsession, son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé, Castle était mort et ça, elle en était l'entière responsable, comment vivre avec ce sentiment de vide et de culpabilité, comment se lever chaque jour alors que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus ?

Et alors qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur son amour perdu, les paroles de Rita lui revenaient inlassablement en tête, martelant son cerveau pour les ancrées au fer rouge dans son esprit, son âme et son cœur _« Retournez auprès de votre séduisant mari… profitez du cadeau qui vous est offert… allez et vivez votre vie._ »

* * *

 **Bien sur ma version n'arrivera pas du moins dans sa conclusion et encore heureux sinon je ferais une syncope ! Je voulais juste démontrer à quel point la décision de KB est stupide en soit mais bon elle s'en rendra compte avant qu'un drame arrive !**

 **A vos reviews ...**


End file.
